The Responsible One
by Max7
Summary: one shot. Fang is trying to convince Max to let him have a party at home and she very reluctantly agrees. but something happens and at this party Max is different. When they're alone she admits things she normally never would K for language. MAJOR FAX!


"Turn the damn music down!" I shrieked.

"God Max. That's how it'll have to be at the party!" Fang insisted.

"Which goes back to prove my point of we don't need to have one!" I shouted.

Good thing Mom, Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Ella, Gazzy, and Total were out of town.

Of course, Iggy had had his share of perverted remarks about the fact that me and Fang would be alone at sixteen years old.

Ugh. I wouldn't sleep with Fang…unless we were alone.

Which we were. But that doesn't mean I'm going to.

"Max," Fang said softly. I blinked. I hadn't even realized he was there. "Please? It'll be fun! And, you will get used to it."  
I sighed. "Okay," I agreed. I knew he was either going to win this or find out _why_ I didn't want to have a party.

I can't dance.

"It'll be fun," he promised. He smiled. "And maybe, we could go as dates."  
"To our own party?" I asked. "Me and you."  
He nodded. "Why not?"  
"No reason," I said simply. "But why?"  
"Why not?" he repeated.

I nodded. "Works for me.

PARTY NIGHT  
Ugh! My hair wasn't cooperating. I was trying to straighten it, but it just kept poofing up.

Can someone please kill me before I die of embarrassment?

"Max," Fang said as he knocked softly on my door. "You do realize there's like at least two hundred people downstairs, right?"  
I groaned and I brushed through my hair with a comb. It…un-poofed itself.

I smiled and I walked out.

Fang's eyebrows rose, and he looked at me from head to toe. "Damn girl. You really know how to make a guy not want to let you out of his sight," he said while shaking his head.

I smiled. "I try. Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

He nodded. "In other words, Max, you look fucking sexy."

I kissed his cheek. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself." He grabbed my hand, and I pulled him downstairs.

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked mockingly.

"The cheek doesn't count," I hissed.  
He grinned. "Sure it does."

"No it doesn't," I said softly.

I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew out of the refridgerator, and I chugged it.

"Damn it," Fang mumbled.

"What?" I asked as I grabbed another one.

"You're nervous about something," he whispered.

"Your point?" I asked before chugging the next one.

"Meaning, you won't stop drinking the Mountain Dew until we run out, which , fortunately last time was only two. Who knows what ten will do," he said nervously.

I grabbed another one and chugged it. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Everything was looking funny.

"Max, please don't drink another Mountain Dew," he pleaded.

I nodded. "I won't," I promised. "I can't see very well."  
"Is everything blurry?" he asked, suddenly in my face.

I shook my head. "No. I just can't read small letters," I explained.  
He nodded. "That's good."  
"Can I drink diet Coke?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Since all of that is caffeine free, I guess. Don't make me have to be the responsible one," he said before tapping my nose. "I'll be right back."  
I grabbed a silver can off the table, and I opened it. It tasted funny. But, then again, it was diet, and I had just chugged three Mountain Dews.

I grabbed another one and chugged it. Damn. Why was I so thirsty?

Fang's POV  
I walked into the living room a few minutes later. I had to have a beer inspection. Make sure no one had any.

I saw Max, and I just gaped at her.

She was break dancing in the middle of the dance floor. And, she was amazing.

"No one's ever going to believe this," I mumbled before pulling out my phone. I recorded her dancing, and when she stopped, I quickly put my phone up.

"Fang!" she called. Her voice was slurred.  
"Oh God," I whispered. "Max?"  
"Yeah sexy?" she asked as she stumbled over to me.  
"You said you were going to drink diet Coke," I reminded her.

"I did," she protested. "But…th…they taste…tasted…fun…funny."

"Ugh," I groaned. "This is what I was afraid of. Come on Max. Must I always be the responsible one?"

"Fang, before I forget, there's something I have to tell you," she said as I put her arm around my shoulders.

"What?" I asked. "Hang on."  
I pulled her into the bathroom, and I sat her on the counter. I looked up at her, and she kissed me. She pulled me close to her, and I was in shock.

"I love…you," she stuttered. "And I've been too…sc…scared to tell you. But I…I had to."

"Max, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," I said sadly.

This was painful.

"Yes I…do!" she protested. "I love you! I know who I love and who I don't!"  
"But you mean like a brother," I said while nodding. "I get it."  
"No!" she said, stomping her foot. "As more!"  
"Max, just stop," I whispered. "Please. You don't know how bad this hurts. I want you to love me, but you don't."  
"I do," she whispered. "Why don't you believe me?"  
"You always pushed me away," I said simply. "And, you're drunk."  
"I'll prove it to you," she said before kissing me again. "Come here." She pulled on my arm, and she dragged me into my room. She locked my door, and she kissed me again.

Okay. I had two options here. Take advantage of my once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity, which is what I wanted more than anything, or I could do what I know Max would want later.

"I believe you," I lied as I pulled back.

"But I haven't showed you," she said, tilting her head to the side.

"You've shown me enough," I said.

"Okay," she said simply. "Yea! You believe me now."  
"Yeah," I lied again. "Now, let's just get everyone out of here."

Once I cleared everyone out, I quickly cleaned up the house.

By the time I got up to my room, Max was asleep on my bed. I walked in and I changed into my pajamas. I laid beside her and I smiled. She was so beautiful.

Max's POV

Ugh. My head hurts. I won't be drinking Mountain Dew for a while.  
I opened my eyes, and I saw Fang sitting, shirtless, at the edge of the bed. He was watching me.

He smiled. "You're up," he observed. "How are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts like hell," I said honestly. "But I've had worse." That was the truth.

"You need any medicine?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged and stood up. "I can get it. Why am I in your room?"  
"You crashed in here," he explained.

"Oh," I said softly. "What happened?"  
"You don't want to know," he said quickly.

"Tell me everything," I said firmly.

"Well, you thought you were drinking diet Coke, but it was beer. And, you were dancing, and when I brought you into the bathroom to give you something to help you…never mind," he said nervously. He wouldn't look at me.  
"What?" I pleaded. "Fang, I have to know."  
He sighed. "You told me you loved me, as more than a brother, and you kissed me. A lot."  
"Then what?" I asked nervously.

"Then, when I didn't believe you, you told me you were going to prove it to me that you loved me," he whispered.

"How…oh," I said softly. "Thanks."  
"For what?" he asked.

"Not letting me," I said as I stepped closer.  
"No problem," he said as he looked away.

I smiled. "I really do love you Fang."  
"Wh…what?" he asked, snapping his head around to look at me. I got as close to him as possible.

"By thanks, I meant, "Thanks for stopping me, because I kinda want to remember the first time."" I kissed him, and he was shocked for a second, but then he kissed me back.

"If you're still drunk, I swear to God, I'm not going to be able to live," he mumbled.

"I'm not," I promised. I kissed him again.  
"I love you too," he whispered.

I smiled. "I know. I can tell because of last night. One, you said I looked sexy."  
"That was a fact," he said simply.

"Two," I went on. "You made sure I was okay. Three, no matter how many protest you bring against this, any other guy wouldn't have done what you did when I literally gave you the opportunity to sleep with me. They would've taken it. Well, most of them. But you didn't. And you're perfect in everyway. I love you."


End file.
